


Incompetent General

by buttaerfly



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Genderbend, mention of parental abuse, tantrums, typical kylo things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave kudos and comments, tell me what needs to be improved.<br/>  I'm sure I have posted and delete this fic or something similar to it, but I'm reposting it and deleting a few parts. Normally my spelling is all wonky but I think this time it's alright, hopefully. Like, I've had a typo in the title of Theyre All Doing It, Why Can't I? (or whatever) since its been posted and I just changed it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Incompetent General

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, tell me what needs to be improved.  
>  I'm sure I have posted and delete this fic or something similar to it, but I'm reposting it and deleting a few parts. Normally my spelling is all wonky but I think this time it's alright, hopefully. Like, I've had a typo in the title of Theyre All Doing It, Why Can't I? (or whatever) since its been posted and I just changed it.

Hux certainly thought Kylo would strike him, beat the incompetence out of him as his father had done. She didn't, just continued her yelling. She had a point- they had been using the same formation for their fleets and troops over again, nothing new so it was no surprise the Resistance had memorized everything. Hux didn't argue, locking his gaze with the woman hunched over him. He felt bad for her- Snoke was pulling her every which way and he could tell her to do anything and she was forced to do it. It might have been out of fear of her Master but maybe even respect- but Kylo respected no one. Kylo Ren was a disobedient child yet she still held power over everyone because of Snoke's favoritism. Her yelling could of gone on for an hour. Kylo became louder and louder as time went on, her threats and insults became more venomous than before, something Hux didn't even know was even possible for such a vile person like her. Hux thought she would accompany her famous tantrums by pulling out her lightsaber and hitting everything in sight with it, but she didn't. Her body lay still. Hux had zoned out a long time ago, but he noted how her yelling at stopped. Her breathing was deep, almost as if she was trying so calm down. She had backed her self up into the wall, back pressed against it. The silence between the two lay there, the screaming kettle in the background was the only noise. Hux sat up to go towards her, but a jerky move of the hand Force pushed him back into the chair, the power behind the move nearly knocking it over. "Fix the issue. If you cannot do so, I will find someone who will and you will no longer enjoy the title of General." And she left without another word. Hux regularly did not fear her because in regular circumstances, his integrity and work was not being threatened. He suffered for almost a decade to get where he is, and now the brat was going to take it from him. He genuinely feared Kylo Ren and her power for the first time.


End file.
